


Warmth

by KriffingUnlucky



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, my OC's, platoonofmisfits, yeah I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriffingUnlucky/pseuds/KriffingUnlucky
Summary: Liyanna seeks out her Commander late at night; when everyone should be sleeping.
Relationships: Liyanna Oja/Commander Rave
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> My sister helped me name this because I am lame.

Liyanna let out a deep sigh, dragging her blanket across the floor as she ventures through the hallways of her cruiser. She just left the barracks. Not finding what she was looking for there, she had to continue her search elsewhere.

Ending up in front of the training room, she smiles, sensing that's where he was.

Stepping inside and seeing her Commander, laying on the floor doing crunches, made her huff. This should be expected. This is what he always does when he's stressed out and can't sleep. A rather unhealthy quirk of his but she can't change it. Nonetheless, she knows how to combat it.

The space elf walks towards him, coming to a halt at his feet. Watching his face come into view, and then fall back out of it. "Rave," She inquires, voice soft. "Why are you up so late?"

The clone grunts, not stopping his streak, but still answering her in a breathy voice. "I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

"Nothing to it?" She asks, her large ears twitching as she tilts her head.

"Nothing to it." Rave replies.

So Liyanna smiled, more like smirked, really. As she turned around and threw herself across his stomach. Making him yelp loudly. Not expecting that at all.

"Liyanna!" The large, sweaty clone shouts, making his Jedi giggle lightly. His flustered reaction was priceless.

"What?" She looks over to him from her position across his chest, eyes innocent as she blinks.

"What was that for?" He almost whines, but keeps the tone from his voice.

She grinned widely, her sharp teeth showing past dark lips, she looked so adorable and mischievous. He couldn't be mad at her. Not with that smile. 

Rave couldn't help but let out a small snort, shaking his head as he lays it back on the floor comfortably, not straining his neck to look at her face directly.

He took deep breaths. Watching as Liyanna rose and fell with every rise and fall of his chest. How she moved with him. How her white hair was sprawled out everywhere, out of place, like it usually is. She could never really keep it tame.

"You look so cute with bedhead." He whispered, running a hand through it, beginning to play with the curly strands.

The sky blue creature resituates slightly, laying half on him, her cheek pressed against his chest. Her beautiful, dark blue, galaxy tinted eyes locking with his own dark brown ones. She smiles. Her face smooshed against his breast.

He couldn't help but smile back as he massages her head. Big, warm hands working their way through her thick hair. He sets his other hand on the curve of her back.

Letting her eyes flutter closed, Liyanna whispers. Tiredness lacing her gentle tone, but the teasing couldn't be erased from it. "Ha, you're my pillow now. There's no escape."

Rave let's his hand find her bare skin showing, between the hem of her shorts and the bottom of her loose shirt, and he begins rubbing loving circles. "What a shame." He speaks, voice soft.

Liyanna enjoyed listening to him speak while she laid on his chest. She savors every noise and touch she gets from this man. She hums, sighing in contentment.

"I sure am glad you train with your shirt off, you big man." She mumbles, voice barely audible. "I like your warm skin. It's nice. Soft too. Did you know you're soft, Rave dear?" She asks, opening one eye, magnificent color shining through her white lashes.

"You are so enduring when you're half asleep, my love." He chuckles, smiling at her, a real, toothy grin showing for once.

That makes the woman smile wider as she closes her eye again. Chest filled with warmth at the rare, but certainly beautiful, sight. Satisfied with her work, Liyanna yawned, nuzzling her face into his dark, scarred skin. Kissing at it lightly as she decided her job here was done.

Rave lets his eyes fall closed as they lay there, both open and vulnerable, but comfortable with the other. Both in such a deep love it makes the heart swell.

Lacing his fingers with hers, was the last thing the clone did, before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (comments and kudos are rad, and so are bookmarks and subs😼)


End file.
